Twisted
by TakeHeart
Summary: [Oneshot] Tenten hates the Hyuugas. [Tenten x Hinata] with some Neji. Light Angst.


A/N: Tenten x Hinata + Neji, written for **Vee**!!

Um... This is my first Yuri (and mature) piece, so take it easy on me?

* * *

These days Tenten finds her gaze landing on Hinata more often than necessary. There has been rumours of a inter-clan marriage going around recently, and the Hyuuga heiress can be seen blushing and stammering and with an awkward smile pasted on whenever someone asks her if it is true.

Tenten always has this urge to march up to those nosey people and ask them to buzz off _(mind your own business will you?)_ and save Hinata from annoying conversations, but then she pictures Neji and Hinata standing together in their wedding kimonos, and her heart clenches, and so she turns around sharply (and, no, she won't be tempted by that pitiful look on Hinata's face) and resumes her training.

She supposes it wouldn't be too strange for Neji and Hinata to end up married. They Hyuuga Clan is full of twisted people, anyway, and those proud assholes would most probably want their bloodline all to themselves. There is no doubt that each a thing would have occurred before; it might even be their tradition, those sick people. Hinata is the Heir, and Neji is strong, capable and near her age.

Sometimes during training, she sees Neji with this faraway look on his face, and she has to hold back the words; to demand Neji to tell her if the rumours are true. Tenten has never been delusional enough to believe that Neji will end up with her in the end, but it has never once stopped her from strongly _hoping_ so.

And so she ends up cursing the Hyuugas instead, (_fucking bastards,_ she thinks, and throws a kunai straight at a straw dummy) and in the midst of all of this frustration, she has never realised that sometimes the cause of her anger isn't Neji.

She spends so much time thinking about Neji and Hinata and Neji and Hinata together that she accidentally cuts herself with her kunai when an image of _Neji and Hinata, both very naked and wrapped around each other,_ slips into her mind.

Neji looks at her strangely while Lee and Gai ask if she is all right. She mumbles some pathetic excuse and rushes off, her face flush and movement all jittery. Tenten stops running when she reaches her home, and leans heavily on her front door. She tries to calm her nerves and slides down to an undignified heap on the floor. When a neighbour sees her and opens her mouth to speak, Tenten gets up immediately and goes inside, slamming the door behind her.

She tries to shake off the disturbing image, but it refuses to go away. She is horrified when she finds herself a little excited. Her hand slips underneath her shirt and crawls upwards. She sprints to the bathroom and turns on the shower to clear her head.

At night when she sleeps, she dreams of Neji and Hinata again. But when Neji kisses Hinata and tugs her shirt off, his face changes and it is Tenten who kisses Hinata instead, it is Tenten licking the spot on Hinata's neck which makes her moan sweetly and Tenten purrs in response.

Tenten is moving to take off the fishnet that is blocking Hinata from her view, (oh god she needs to see and touch and kiss and fondle) and Hinata is panting and squirming under her; cheeks red and beads of sweat glistering and her mouth parted beautifully. She reaches up to wrap her arms around Tenten's neck, and Tenten in turn bends down to rub their chests together, then kisses Hinata on the mouth and makes a wet path down to a breast and sucks, hard, on a pert nipple. Hinata whines almost painfully in her arms, and Tenten runs a hand downward to stroke Hinata's abdomen. She jumps a little at that, her gasp tickling Tenten's ear, then lifts a leg and hooks it around her waist. Tenten almost comes when Hinata arches and grinds deliciously against her. She kisses Hinata again almost brutally, bruising her lips, and struggles to pull her pants off. (She needs to feel more, needs to feel more hot, silky skin against hot, silky skin, and _fuck,_ she needs to feel more.)

And then she wakes up in the morning, all hot and bothered with her chest heaving heavily and clothes uncomfortably wet and Tenten feels like dying.

She skips training the next day, knowing that she can never look Neji in the eye without blushing, but she bumps into Hinata instead. The fates must be hating her, because even though Tenten wants to pretend she didn't see her, Hinata comes up to her and speaks instead.

"Tenten-san?" she starts, a little unsure.

"What is it?" Tenten tries not to squeak, and looks at everything but Hinata. _(And no, damn, don't you dare look at her chest, Tenten!)_

"I... was wondering if you have heard of any... weird rumours lately," Hinata stutters.

Tenten stares at her (eyes, Tenten, eyes, and no where else) and stays silent.

"Um, that is..." Hinata is getting a little uncomfortable know, and Tenten secretly likes the way she pokes her fingers together, looking all timid and vulnerable, "I mean... You don't have to worry about it!" she finally musters up enough courage to shout out. And Tenten is both amused and unsure.

"I know you, and... Neji-niisan..." she bites her lip, not knowing how to continue, and seems regretful for ever starting this conversation.

Tenten feels happy and guilty and betrayed all at once, and she smacks herself mentally.

She looks at the tightly clenched fists at Hinata's sides, and her heart softens instantly.

"Don't... worry about it."

"Ah?" Hinata's eyes are so shining and brilliant and hopeful that Tenten almost flinches.

"I... see you around." She pats her head lightly and dashes off, leaving a bewildered Hinata behind.

Tenten wonders if life will ever be the same again, and if she will ever find out what she really wants. Suddenly everything is all so confusing and she has no idea how she can go about sorting everything out, and where she can start.

She curses the Hyuugas instead.

* * *

A/N: I hope the pr0n was okay... -cringes- Um... I am aware that the ending is a little hanging... Hmm. C&C? 


End file.
